Knight of Sparta
by SpikyObject
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha hit it off. Jaune is a bit different than in RWBY. He manages to help the Spartan and their relationship grows. Warning, probably spoilers later. Rating M for later Plans.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank Dust," sighed a relieved and slightly ill young blond boy. He had been dry heaving into a garbage can for the last few hours. "Yeah, I'm never getting on one of those again." He took a moment, then readied himself and walked off of the monstrous flying machine, only to witness a sudden explosion. Once the smoke cleared, he saw a furious white haired girl who looked as though she were royalty. Below her, another young girl in black with a red hood sat cowering on the ground. It appeared as though the princess was yelling at her. Seeing someone in need, the young boy started walking over to them, only to be beaten by a third girl in black with a bow on her head.

He heard her address the princess as one 'Weiss Schnee' before the Weiss stormed off, obviously more than a little annoyed. The younger girl said a word of thanks, and in reply, the girl with the bow simply walked away without saying so much as a word. Because she was visibly downcast, the boy couldn't help but feel sorry for the hooded girl. He walked over and held out his hand saying, "You look like you could use some help."

"Thanks," replied the girl. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. And you are?"

"Jaune Arc," he stated simply. "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it, so I'm told."

Giggling, Ruby remembered where she had seen him before. "You're the guy that threw up on the dust plane aren't you?"

"Um... Yeah," he admitted. "But you know, people really shouldn't fly anyway. We would have wings if we were supposed to."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't puke on me, _Vomit Boy," _Ruby teased.

Annoyed, Jaune replied with, "Look whose talking _Crater Face._"

"Hey, that was an accident!" She was clearly upset at that comment and Jaune couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for saying it.

"Sorry, it looked like the princess' fault anyway. Who carries around such an insane amount of Dust anyway? That's more than I've seen in my entire life!"

Ruby giggled again and agreed. "So, you haven't seen much Dust, huh?"

"Nah, I'm from a small village. We use more natural resources that don't require much refining. Pretty much everything I know is book based or from my experiments."

"Experiments, what kind?" She asked with shining eyes.

"Mostly aura related. My aura isn't so strong, unfortunately. But I've found a way to control it and apply it for pretty much any use without burning through it."

"Whoa! Can you teach me to do that?" Ruby asked, bouncing.

"Sure, but you probably don't need it with that giant thing." Jaune said, pointing to her waist.

"Ah, you saw my baby, huh?" Ruby took out an odd looking gun and pushed a button on it's side. It quickly became a large scythe with a magazine in the middle. A bolt on the side of the staff of the scythe and its sheer length led Jaune to believe it was a sniper rifle as well. Ruby quickly proved him right, explaining the details of her baby she called 'Crescent Rose'. "What about you?" asked Ruby.

"Ah. I stick with my great-great-grandfather's sword and shield. Apparently he used it in the war. It's more of an heirloom than anything though. I'm also pretty good with most weapons, though shooting isn't my thing."

"Gotta appreciate the classics." Ruby said.

"Yeah. But it's less classic and more post-prehistoric." Jaune joked lamely. To his surprise and pleasure, Ruby laughed at his joke quite heartily, even snorting. This caused Jaune to laugh, and an incredibly embarrassed Ruby to blush profusely. "Ahahahaha, aha, aha- ow ow ow. Okay- aha- we should get going." Jaune said, trying to regain his composure.

On the way to the dorms, they got lost and ended up walking aimlessly around the beautiful Beacon Academy. Once they had finally found where they needed to be, Jaune heard a voice yell loudly , "Hey! Ruby, over here." A beautiful fiery-blond girl strutted less than walked over to them. "Ruby,you made a friend! And a cute one too," she said, looking Jaune up and down as he smiled sheepishly.

"Hi, Yang. This is Jaune. Jaune, this is Yang, my older sister," Ruby said calmly, before turning around and not so calmly yelling at her, "You left me! How could you leave me? It was horrible! First I ran into this princess, then I exploded, then she yelled at me and after that a mysterious girl saved me and then left me out to dry!" Exhausted, Ruby took a moment to catch her breath.

Yang looked at her with a flat expression on her face and asked, "You exploded?"

"Yeah, and then the princess yelled at me!"

"Hey you!"

"OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" yelled a surprised Ruby as she jumped into Yang's arms like a girl who just saw a snake.

"Read this for me, so we don't have any more mishaps, and so I don't take any blame," said an irate Weiss.

"Wow, you really did explode," said Yang.

"Yeah. Hey, can't we just be friends?" asked Ruby hopefully.

"Sure. And then we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and scraggly here." Weiss' tone dripped with sarcasm as she pointed at Jaune, which he noticed. But, even though he knew she was being rude, the thought of any girl referring to him as cute made him blush and look away.

Yang saw this and said, "You are SO CUTE, Jaune!" She hugged him close which caused him to blush more. Trying vainly to struggle out of her grasp he accidentally brushed his hand against her more than ample bosom. "And so bold too!" Exclaimed Yang, kidding but also blushing slightly. Jaune nearly passed out.

Ignoring them, Ruby asked Weiss if she really meant it. Weiss stared at her for a moment before curtly saying, "NO," and walking away. Ruby sulked, downcast.

Using this as a way to escape the energetic Yang, Jaune asked Ruby if she was alright. "No, I just wanna make some friends," said Ruby.

"Hey now, Jaune is your friend."

"That's not what I meant Yang, I meant GIRLS. I want to have someone I can just hang out with whenever! Besides, Jaune won't understand any of my 'Girl Talk', as men put it."

Affronted, Jaune stepped forward. "I would too. The only kids my age in my village were girls. So, I was pretty fluent in girl talk."

"And no one thought you were gay?" asked Yang.

"Hey! I am not gay, I'm just... less... um..."

"Masculine?"

"Yes! Wait- No!- um..."

Yang and Ruby laughed at him. "It's okay Jaune, there's nothing wrong with being gay."

"I AM NOT GAY!" People were looking at them now.

"Prove it," Yang said. "Touch my chest."

"What? No, that's-"

"It's okay. I don't mind," Yang said as she grabbed Jaune's hand and placed it on her left breast.

This time, Jaune did pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm new to writing fanfics, so I would appreciate reviews, comments, recommendations, tips, etc. I really want to make this story the best it can be, and it would be great if you could help out. I'll post the chapters as I get them done. That's all for now.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. PROPS TO MONTY OUM.**

* * *

Jaune awoke in a completely unfamiliar room. As such, he vaulted out of bed and reached for his sword, but there was nothing where the heirloom normally was at his side. In fact, there was nothing on him, AT ALL. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall and quickly dove back into bed pretending to be asleep. He thought he had made it in time to be stealthy but he was quickly proven wrong.

"Alright, get up. If you can jump around like that then you can leave," Jaune heard a voice from behind curtains that surrounded his bed. A woman in her mid twenties with long black hair that curled at the ends and a nurses' uniform peeked her head in and stared at him. "Well?" she asked. Her gaze seemed able to see right through the covers to the exposed Jaune.

"Um, I- ah... *ahem* Where are my things?" Jaune managed to squeak out. He knew his face was red.

"On the table next to Pyrrah," she said pointing behind him.

_What's a Pyrr- "_AAAAAAHHHH!", he yelled when he saw a girl sitting to left of the bed snoozing. She was apparently a very heavy sleeper because she showed no signs of being disturbed. Upon closer inspection, Jaune saw that she was quite the beauty. Long red hair, a cute face (She had a small amount of drool at the corner of her mouth because she was sleeping, but Jaune paid it no attention.), slightly revealing armor -just enough to be sensual but not over the top- and large breasts. _She's gorgeous _thought Jaune.

*AHEM* Jaune turned around to see the nurse pointing at his legs. He looked down, his face became very red, and he put his hands over the sheets to hide himself. Quickly and as quietly as he could, Jaune grabbed his gear and put it on. When he was about done, he grabbed his shielth and accidentally pressed the trigger mechanism startling himself as it opened. On reflex, he dropped it- straight onto the sleeping Pyrrah.

Pyrrah awoke with a start and got into a battle stance. She saw Jaune and in a half awakened state charged him. 'Whoa, wait!" Jaune shouted. But she didn't hear him. She quickly got behind him and using force on the back of his legs, flipped him over backwards where he landed ungracefully on his face. After a moment, Pyrrah realized what she had done and blushed profusely.

"Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yemf," said Jaune through the floor.

***AHEM* **Pyrrah and Jaune looked at the nurse who was obviously irritated, and decided that they should be going.

* * *

"Pyrrah Nikos, huh?" said Jaune as the pair walked down the hallway.

"That is correct. I am so sorry for what happened in the infirmary." said Pyrrah for what seemed like the thousandth time to Jaune.

Chuckling, Jaune replied, "I told you it's fine. Oh, I'm Jaune by the way. Jaune Arc."

"Jaune Arc? … I love it. Short, sweet, and it rolls off the tongue." _YES! I KNEW IT! _Shouted an imaginary Jaune to the heavens.

"So, why were you by the bed in there? How did I get there anyway?"

"Oh, I carried you," she said nonchalantly. "I would have felt bad about leaving you so I stayed."

"They made you carry me! But why you? You didn't even know me? Thanks by the way."

"Well, they wouldn't let anyone use aura, and I volunteered. I'm stronger than most anyway." In that moment, Pyrrah appeared to Jaune a goddess. She was positively glowing. She was... was... whatever, the point was he thought she was awesome.

"You are so nice!" Jaune was nearly crying from happiness. "That's the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"Really? You look like the kind of person who has lot's of people around him to help out." Jaune fell to his knees to bask in the radiance that was Pyrrah. "What are you doing?" giggled the red haired beauty as Jaune bowed at her feet.

"Jaune stood up and made another swift bow and placed his hand on his heart before he said in a very serious tone, "I swear to do whatever you need of me from now until the end of time." Pyrrah's face instantly turned red.

"Wha- what- What? Why?" stammered Pyrrah. Jaune, realizing what he had just said also blushed and turned around.

"I- um- uh- you – um- I... Just forget what I said?" Jaune managed to stutter through his extreme embarrassment.

"How could I? That was quite the declaration," said the armor-clad girl. After an awkward silence that seemed to Jaune hours long, she spoke again. "Mind if I take you up on that offer?"

"WHAT? I- um"

"I need a partner." _Oh, dear, DUST! _ "You know, for the initiation." _Oh... _"Jaune?"

"What? Um, oh, sure! That sounds great!"

"Oh, fantastic! I can't wait!" She bounced around in a little circle, clapping. _I am so going to love this._

* * *

_I am so going to regret this._

_ How can I be partner's with Pyrrah? She's amazing! I can barely use my aura to pick up someone my size, and she carried me by herself to the infirmary without it! _Lost in thought hours later, Jaune bumped into something and fell over.

"Agh, sorry about that." Jaune looked up to find a hand lowered to help him up. He took it.

"Thanks. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." said Jaune.

"No problem. It happens to the best of us." The man who helped Jaune up was slight and wore green eastern clothing. He had medium length black hair and a soft smile on his face that said he understood exactly where he was coming from.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc," said Jaune, extending his hand.

"Lie Ren." He took Jaune's hand and shook it firmly. "Hey wait, aren't you the guy who fainted earlier?"

"NOPE_. _You must have me confused with someone else. It was nice meeting you, sorry, I gotta go."

"Bye!" Ren said loudly when Jaune hurried off to his sleeping bag.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Jaune turned around to see Ren being tackled out of view by a blur of pink and white.

"Nora! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"But REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! I was happy to see you!" Jaune heard Ren sigh and kept walking.

Once in the hall where everyone was sleeping tonight, Jaune saw Ruby and Yang and walked over. Settling on standing closer to Ruby than Yang, Jaune said hello.

"Jaune! We thought you would be here already," said Ruby.

"Sorry, It's been a busy day."

"I didn't think you were _that_ shy. Sorry," said Yang as sheepishly as she could manage.

"It's fine." Jaune looked around, seeing the girl in black from that morning sitting next to them.

"Hello, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you," he said, extending his arm again towards the girl with a bow. She shook his hand without looking up.

"Blake Belladonna," she mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

This time she looked up, revealing sharp amber eyes. "Blake Belladonna. Now if you'll excuse me Jaune, I'm trying to read."

"What are you reading?"

Sighing, she put the book down and told him. "Theories on Dust and Aura Application in Modern Society and Their Effects on the Environment Including Fauna and Grimm." Yang and Ruby whistled at the title.

"Oh, that one was particularly interesting."

She looked at him surprised. "You've read it?"

"Yeah, I read a lot. It was one of the ways I stayed busy in my village. Every once and a while, a book vendor would show up on a Dust plane, and I would buy as many as I could with the Lien I made off of my herbal remedies and produce."

"Well. At least someone appreciates literature around here." Laughing, Jaune asked if she had any particular interests. Her eyes twinkled as they talked.

"I wish I could make friends so easily!" whined Ruby.

"You can, let's join them!" Yang pushed Ruby over.

"Um... hi," she said sheepishly. "Thanks for helping me up this morning."

Blake turned and looked at Ruby. "Your welcome. Are you alright?"

"Better than ever!" she shouted.

"HEY! BE QUIET! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!." A (typically) angry Weiss stomped over, causing Ruby to hide behind Yang and whimper.

"Sorry," she whispered barely audibly.

Jaune recognized Weiss and decided she needed to back off of his friend. He stood directly in front of her, surprising her and knocking her off balance. She fell directly on her butt with a quiet thump.

"Hey, watch it!" Playing dumb, Jaune leaned down near to her face and looked at her as if he was trying to remember who she was. "Wha- what is it?" she stammered.

"Ah! Now I remember! You were the girl who said I was cute! You really like scraggly hair, huh?" Others nearby snickered, and Weiss' cheeks flushed red.

"I didn't say that! I mean, I did, but I didn't mean it!"

"It's not nice to play with others' feelings, Weiss, right? I'm Jaune."

"Whatever, just shut up will you? I want to be at my best tomorrow." She stormed off to bed.

"Thanks, Jaune," said Ruby.

"No problem. Now, I think we should get to bed. Good night Ruby, Yang, Blake."

"Good night," they responded in unison.

With that, he walked to his sleeping bag and was soon snoring loudly. All of a sudden, a pillow hit hi min the face. He looked up to see a very serious looking Ruby.

"DO. NOT. SNORE," was all she said before she picked up her pillow and walked away.

"Cute pillow!" he called. He was promptly answered with said pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really having fun with these characters. I don't want to change Jaune too much from the original, at least not too quickly. I've contemplated many different scenarios, and this is the one I've decided on, so here goes.**

**Reviews please! I want to make this story the best it can be. **

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. PROPS TO MONTY OUM.**

* * *

"Jaune! Wake up!"

_What? What time is it? Ugh, let me sleep some more. _Jaune rolled over in his sleeping bag, only to be kicked in the ribs. _ALRIGHT!_

"I'm up, I'm up. Jeez Ruby, what's so important?"

"Um, the initiation? Remember? It starts in an hour!"

"WHAT?" Jaune jumped out of the sleeping bag, and ran for the showers. Being conscious of time, he made it quick so he could eat and still be on time for the initiation. He stepped out, realized he forgot a towel, and walked back in his pajama pants, getting odd stares from many of the girls. Feeling their collective gaze, Jaune hurried back to his things, blushing. Once his equipment was ready, he went to the cafeteria where he devoured half of a loaf of bread, 2 eggs, a piece of sausage, and orange juice. Deciding it was time he left, he made his way to the edge of the emerald forest. He noticed Ren and... Nora? Nora. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss. Where was Pyrrha? _She's the one who suggested we should be partners, now where is she?_

Jaune walked to the side and sat under a tree. He was still tired after yesterday. Leaning against the tree, he sighed and put his hand to his side so he could sit at a more comfortable angle. Less than half a minute later, someone else to the side of the tree did the same thing, putting their hand on Jaune's and then bumping against his head as they leaned. They gave a little yelp. Jaune quickly looked around the tree, to see a flustered Pyrrha about half an inch in front of his face. They both blushed and looked away.

"H- hi- Jaune. I thought you were late."

"Uh- I did too." With that an awkward silence formed between them and every time they looked at each other, they did so in unison, deepening their blushes and prolonging the silence as they looked away again. Then, they were saved by a man in a green jacket announcing that the initiation was about to begin.

"Who's that?"

"Professor Ozpin. He's the headmaster of Beacon. Not many actually knew about him before yesterday to tell you the truth, only the hardcore Beacon fanatics. But he gave a brief speech yesterday after you fainted." Pyrrha giggled at the memory, and Jaune blushed.

Ozpin went about explaining the rules of the initiation. Each pair was formed by first eye-contact. As they dropped into the forest, they were to make their pairs and go to the northern temple to collect a relic to bring back. Anything went, so long as they didn't die. It all sounded entirely too reasonable.

"Professor, how are we getting down? Are there parachutes?" Ozpin took a sip from his coffee, murmured something incomprehensible, turned around and pressed a button. At first, nothing happened. Then, Jaune went flying through the air.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Jaune screamed as he flew end over end through the air. It was crazy! Absolutely nuts. He had next to no practical combat experience, and now he was supposed to land safely from a ridiculously high drop?

_I'm going to die!_ _I'm going to die! Iamsogoingtodie! _Just as he entered the canopy of the trees, a javelin stuck him safely to a tree, bruising his pride but saving him.

"Thanks!" he yelled embarrassed.

* * *

After hanging around for about half an hour, he saw Weiss walk below him. Wanting to make sure he was ABSOLUTELY not paired with her, he tried not to make a sound as she passed. Then some kind of nut fell out of the tree hitting Weiss on the head. Jaune looked to his left to see if he could find where it came from. What he saw must have been a trick of the eyes. He could have sworn he had just seen a squirrel shaped Grimm holding a bunch of nuts and smiling like an evil maniac. Blinking, he checked again. _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. _The Grimm scrabbled away with its nuts, and Jaune was sure it flipped him off as it left.

"Hey! Arc! What was that for?" shouted Weiss.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Jaune tried his very best to play the situation off as best he could. He looked away trying desperately to make sure he didn't become her partner.

"Look at me Arc!"

"NO!"

"Hey! What is wrong with you? I didn't know one person could be so-" Jaune would never find out what, because a loud crash from above him heralded the arrival of the youngest member of Beacon. She fell past Jaune, though he tried to catch her, and landed on Weiss. There was a small struggle and mewling in the entanglement of limbs. Then Jaune noticed they were kissing. Standing up almost as quickly as she had fallen, Ruby's face matched her cloak and Weiss had gone as pale as snow.

"NEVER. SPEAK. OF. THIS." Weiss said to both of them in a tone that implied death should she not be obeyed. Jaune and Ruby nodded as she strutted off.

"Hey wait, Weiss! We're partners now!" Ruby ran after her. "Weiss!"

"Wait, Ruby, let me down!" screamed Jaune. _DAMN. IT. ALL._

* * *

Another five minutes later, Jaune saw Yang and Blake walking under him chatting about their combat styles.

"Hey!Yang! Blake! Help me down would ya?" The girls looked up and burst out laughing. Yang looked like she might hyperventilate. And Blake was definitely having trouble stifling her laugh to a giggle. "It's not funny! I'm in a serious predicament here!"

"I'll say," began Yang, "What if someone looks up your skirt?" They laughed even harder much to Jaune's dismay.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Just get me down."

"I wonder what color underwear he would wear?" asked Blake seemingly serious. Yang was rolling on the ground. Jaune, now angry and blushing tried hard not to yell at them.

"HEY! Please? Pretty Please?"

With a few minutes, and much effort, the girls managed to compose themselves. "All right, Arc, don't get your panties in a twist." Then something ridiculous happened. The branches of the tree began rustling violently, and suddenly hundreds of Grimm squirrels loomed over them.

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" screamed Jaune.

The squirrels dropped thousands of nuts on the girls, earning them squeals of panic as the girls retreated from the barrage of nuts. "Sorry Jaune, you're on your own!" yelled Yang as the girls ran to the north.

"SON OF A-"

* * *

Finally, after a full hour of hanging in the tree, Pyrrha entered the small clearing.

"Thank Dust! Pyrrha! Pyrrha! HELP ME!"

She looked up and giggled. "I was looking for you," she said. Then,in one jump she pulled the javelin out of the tree and caught Jaune as he plummeted.

"Thanks, you're a life saver," he said meekly. Standing up, he stretched, because hanging from a javelin in a Grimm squirrel infested tree was not comfortable. _God, we haven't even started and I'm already making a fool out of myself._

"How come you didn't just use your aura to pull it out?" she asked.

"My aura is pretty weak," he admitted. "While I can shape it however I want, I kinda don't have that much."

"How's that possible?"she asked. "You have such a strong spirit." Jaune's blood started rushing to his face." Let me see." Before he could protest, Pyrrha put her hands on his chest. "Hmm. I see a lot of untapped potential here. I could unlock it for you."

Jaune was astonished. His school teacher had told him he was hopeless. Unlike most teachers, his teacher had been an expert huntress. She was responsible for protecting his village from Grimm because it was outside of Vale. What had happened between then and now to change that? "You can? Will you? I would be so much stronger!"

"Sure, hang on." Pyrrha put a massive amount of her aura into her palms and focused on Jaune's aura. He was slightly worried at the amount she was putting into the process, and decided that if nothing happened soon,he would make her stop. After a brief moment where nothing happened, there was a loud crack as Pyrrha went flying backwards into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune ran over to her and, relying on his book smarts in first aid, checked her head for trauma. He didn't see any visible damage, so he picked her up gently between his arms and started heading north, where he knew he would find the others. He also knew that he wasn't strong enough to take care of her alone.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, he saw the temple where the relics were housed, and Yang and Blake were waiting.

"Jaune! You made it!" exclaimed Yang. "What happened to Pyrrha?"

"It's complicated. Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them. Why don't we-"

All of a sudden, the ground began to rumble and trees in the distance began to sway. Jaune, Blake and Yang tuned to find the small bundle of super-condensed raw energy that was Nora riding a Deathstalker. Not a Boarbatusk, not an Beowulf, not an Ursa. A DEATHSTALKER. It stopped, flinging her across the field to the relics where she landed safely. Ren was close behind, running from a giant King Taijitu. It appeared thet they had gotten into quite a lot of trouble. _GLORIOUS, this day gets better and better. _

"Did you just ride a Deathstalker here?" Blake asked Nora.

"Yup! It was sooooooooooooo much fun!" She looked around at the group and skipped over to Jaune. "I saw you talking to Ren yesterday! Hi ,I'm Nora Valkyrie!"

"Um, nice to meet you, Nora. I'm Jaune Arc."

"Nora! I told you there wasn't any treasure in the caves around here!" said Ren, panting heavily.

"But Ren, I found this thing!" Nora held up a small rock that shined in the sun.

"Hate to interrupt," said Blake, "but is that Ruby?" She pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up to find Ruby falling rapidly. _"_Look out!"she cried. Using her superhuman agility, she landed gracefully, and managed a meek smile.

"Alright, can we all just chill out or like, two seconds?" Yang shouted, stomping on the ground.

ONE

TWO

"You left me! How could you?" Everyone looked up again to see the source of the voice, Weiss, clinging for dear life from a Nevermore.

"I said jump." deadpanned Ruby.

"She's falling." Ren stated. "I'll get her." He did a large jump into the air, grabbed Weiss, and flipped into a perfect landing.

Nora put ten fingers into the air, shouting "TEN!"

"Well, great, now we can all die together!" Said an obviously exasperated Yang.

"Calm down, we won't die from this," stated Blake.

But Pyrrha was unconscious, and Jaune didn't know what to do without his partner. Plus, three gigantic Grimm had their sights on the weakened group. _I hope she wakes up soon. I know we're Grimm bait otherwise. _

Looking for a means of escape, Jaune looked around the temple, then to the mountain behind them and tried to plan an escape route. Then he saw something completely crazy.

"Guys, I have a plan," said Jaune with an equally crazy smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I' gonna try and get at least one chapter written and put up each day, but you know how it goes. School, work, etc. Thanks for the reviews I'm getting! They help me grow as a writer and improve the story as well.**

**Reviews please! I want to make the story the best it can possibly be.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. PROPS TO MONTY OUM.**

* * *

"Everybody grab a relic, we're getting out of here!" yelled Jaune to the rest. The others did so, and ran after Jaune, who was still carrying Pyrrha bridal style as he ran. He directed the others toward a large stone bridge overhanging a chasm that seemed to go on forever. Leading the pack, Jaune looked behind to see everyone keeping pace with him, instead of running full speed. "HEY! I know you can go faster! Get to the other side!" he shouted at them.

"But Jaun-" started Ruby.

"GO!" Seeing how serious he was, everyone reluctantly, but earnestly, picked up the pace. They ran at speeds too fast for Jaune to even remotely keep up with. Falling behind, Jaune cursed under his breath. _I have to keep Pyrrha safe! Come on legs, MOVE! _Jaune channeled as much aura as he could into his legs, sparing nothing in order to keep his unconscious red-headed partner safe. He started to catch up with the rest, but every step was drastically draining his aura. Breathing heavily, Jaune focused on what his teacher had told him when he first learned to use aura.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Focus dimwit! My grandmother could make more aura than you and she's _dead!_" yelled his huntress teacher. "Dust, out of the entire village, I can't believe YOU'RE the only one with the capacity to use aura. I'd have better luck teaching a Grimm!" Jaune's teacher was a beautiful woman with shaggy brown hair, large breasts for her build, blue eyes, and a scowl that plagued her face whenever she taught him Hunter techniques. She was also relatively short. Standing at barely four feet and ten inches, Jaune already came up to her chest.

"I'm trying! It's really hard!" retorted a seven year old Jaune. "Why am _I_ learning this anyway! _You_ can just punch them in the face and they die!"

"Shut it and focus! Now, picture your aura surrounding you like a second skin. Feel the energy you pull from yourself and nature taking shape. Then, when you're ready, push out with your soul."

"How do you push with your SOUL!" he shouted at her impatiently.

"LIKE THIS!" She looked at Jaune like she was going to kill him, every feature on her face was contorted into pure rage, and instantly he went flying backwards, tumbling end over end through the dirt and landing in mud.

"What was that for?" Jaune shouted angrily. He looked down at himself and paled. "Mom is going to kill me! Oh Dust, she's going to KILL ME!"

"NO! WHAT'S GOING TO KILL YOU IS THE GRIMM IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND PRACTICE!" She pulled Jaune back through the mud with her aura and stood him up. "Look at me!" she demanded. Jaune ignored her and looked away stubbornly. "You little twerp!" Livid, she hung him upside down and stared at him. "I have seen countless hunters die because they couldn't get control of their aura at the right moment. Now, if you don't want the same to happen to you, listen!" Looking at her, Jaune could tell she was more than just angry. She was also hurting inside.

"...Fine. Put me down." She placed him on the ground right-side-up and stepped back. Before continuing, she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"Alright. Now, close your eyes and breathe deeply. Then, when you're ready, feel your soul, and feel what's around you. Finally, try and attune your aura with your surroundings."

"Okay," replied Jaune. Concentrating, he focused on what he thought was his soul. Then, feeling his surroundings, he took a deep breath and shaped his soul to fit him, adjusting the power to fit his surroundings as she asked. After a few minutes in which he couldn't feel anything happening, he opened his eyes to ask for more help. But, to his surprise, he was glowing. A white shroud had formed to his body. He moved his arms around to look at it and then looked to his teacher with shock on his face.

"Great job," she smiled earnestly at him. "If you focus, you could pick this up faster than I did." She stepped forward with her arms open to hug him, and pulled him to her chest. "You just have to listen, and practice."

"Yemf mmm." said Jaune, through her chest. Feeling his words more than hearing them, she realized she was hugging him close. Embarrassed at her act, she tried to push blame on Jaune.

"You- you pervy little brat!" She knocked on the head hard, making him fall to the ground.

"OW! You hugged me! And it's not my fault you're so short that my head is even with your boobs!" retorted Jaune.

"What was that? You wanna die?" She stepped on Jaune, pushing his face into the mud.

"MMM SRRRRY!" She let him up and turned around.

"That's all for today. Practice for another week, then we'll continue." She walked off into the woods.

Angry, Jaune stormed off to his house. "Mom, I'm home!" he yelled.

"Welcome back, Jau-" she stopped mid sentence, seeing his dirty state. Her normally neat long blond hair and serene blue eyes turned into a storm of fury. "JAUNE ARC! WHY ARE YOU SO DIRTY? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORK TO KEEP THINGS CLEAN AROUND HERE? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Wait! I was training with teacher, and she pushed me through the mud!"

Hearing this, Mother Arc got even angrier. "HOW DARE YOU BLAME YOUR TEACHER. SHE IS A WONDERFUL WOMAN AND SHE DESERVES YOUR RESPECT!"

"I HATE YOU TEACHER!" yelled Jaune out his window.

Hearing all of this from the distance, the village Huntress gave an evil smirk and continued on her way.

***End of flashback***

* * *

Feeling his surroundings, Jaune began pulling energy from the area around him to support his speed. Looking behind him, he saw the Grimm right on his tail, and gave it everything he had. As he ran, the ground became more rocky, and even the others had trouble picking their steps. Then, he saw Weiss trip and fall. _DAMN IT! Can this get worse? _He changed his hold on Pyrrha, placing her over his right shoulder, and as he ran forward he scooped up Weiss on his other. She had no time to argue against it, because just behind Jaune was the Deathstalker. It swung it's Dust truck sized claw down at the three Hunters. Weiss swung up her rapier, 'Myrtenaster', as she activated a Dust spell which blocked the claw before it squashed them. Then, swinging the sword towards Jaune's feet she activated another, making him run three times faster. With the speed boost, Jaune bolted forward, breaking even with, then passing the others.

"Hey, Jaune, wait for us!" Yang shouted to him as she picked up her pace with more aura.

"YAY! It's a race!" Nora followed eagerly. One by one, the others met Jaune's pace. They ran off the rocky trail and onto the bridge. Halfway across, Jaune noticed the evermore swooping down at them.

"MOVE!" Jaune shouted. The Nevermore swung its wings, sending razor sharp feathers the size of a full grown man towards the group, and continued its dive. Barely dodging the feathers, the group continued on desperately. The Nevermore crashed through the bridge just behind them, causing the stones holding the bridge together to crumble below their feet. Nora fell, clinging onto the bridge with all her might. Seeing this, Jaune shouted to the others,"Someone get her!"

Both Blake and Ren turned around. Ren got there quickly and reached his hand out to pull her up, but the stone she clung to separated from the bridge, causing her to fall towards the abyss. On reflex, Ren leaped off to catch her, but also fell off the bridge. "Ren! Heads up!" shouted Blake. She stuck the scythe edge of her 'Gambol Shroud' firmly into the stone, wrapped the ribbon around her left arm, and dove off the bridge after Ren. She extended her right arm as the ribbon pulled tight, letting her swing down to catch Ren by his left arm, Nora being tucked into his right. They swung up under the bridge like a circus act, and when they were at the right angle, Blake used her aura to rip her weapon out of the ground. All three hit the ground even with the group and running. _That was so cool! Can I do that?_

"Nice job guys! They shouldn't be able to follow us any more." shouted Ruby. Seemingly in response, the Deathstalker jumped across the gap in the bridge landing directly behind them. The King Taijitu used one of it's heads to grab onto their side of the bridge, and emulated Blake's maneuver, putting it ahead of the Deathstalker, and even closer to the group. _OH SHIT! I may not be able to, but THEY can!_

"We're almost there, keep going!" Jaune yelled, slightly panicked.

Once off the bridge, Jaune let Weiss down and started jumping up the side of the mountain, from one ledge to the next. The others followed behind him. _Please let this work. _"Nora, can I see your rock?"

"Okies!" She passed him the crystal she found in the cave where the Deathstalker was before it started chasing them. Drawing his sword, he cut the stone in to two parts. "Hey, my rock!"complained Nora.

"Sorry!" He turned to Yang on his right, "Yang, can you compact your aura into this?"

"Sure!"

"Ruby, I need yours in this one!"

"Alright!"

He passed the crystals to the sisters. As they compacted their respective auras, Jaune scanned the top of the mountain. Finding what he was looking for, he shifted course to the left where there was a flat ledge. Stopping on the ledge he turned again to the sisters. "Okay guys, that should be enough." _Here goes everything. OH DUST PLEASE LET THIS WORK._

Using his aura, he threw the crystal Ruby charged upwards in the air with all his might. When it reached almost its full height he yelled, "Ruby, shoot it!" Immediately, she took aim with 'Crescent Rose' and shot, hitting it directly. The crystal exploded, doing nothing physical, but releasing a sound so loud and high pitch the group had to cover their ears. Jaune looked up, hoping the first step of his plan worked.

Then, he saw hundreds of large, enraged Grimm rodents look down the mountainside. "Everyone flat against the wall he shouted. The Grimm saw nothing but a Deathstalker and a King Taijitu scrabbling up the mountain. Thinking they were the source of the sound, the rodents started hurling boulders down at them. The boulders worked their magic, forcing the two large Grimm back towards the chasm. _YES! IT WORKED! Now for the hard part!_

Jaune turned around to see the Nevermore swing its wings again. "SCATTER!" shouted Jaune. Everyone dodged boulders and deadly feathers and managed to find new forms of shelter. _Okay, we're not dead yet._ The Nevermore began another dive towards the group, probably hoping to squash them with its taloned feet. Using almost the rest aura, Jaune hurled the other crystal directly at the Nevermore. "RUBY!"

"Got it!" She shot the crystal with pinpoint accuracy once again, but this time, the crystal released a huge burst of flames. The Nevermore did its best to come out of the dive and avoid the flames, but it couldn't quite dodge and its wings caught fire.

"Everyone go right! We have to move!" He used the last reserves of his aura to carry Pyrrha to right side of the mountain. When they were all at a safe place, Jaune turned around to see the results of his plan. The Nevermore, without the control it normally had with its wings, flew straight into the mountain, squashing many over-grown rodents and sending others running for cover in caves. Then the Nevermore fell back down the mountainside thrashing around in agony- directly at the other to huge Grimm. With nowhere to go, the Deathstalker and King Taijitu flailed around as the Nevermore smacked into them, knocking both off into the chasm before following them itself.

"YES! IT WORKED!" shouted Jaune, ecstatic. He fell on the ground exhausted, careful to keep Pyrrha from landing on him too hard and looked around at the others. They were all looking a the spectacle in awe, too stunned to say anything. The first to break out of their silence was, unsurprisingly, Yang.

"Well. That was a thing." she said.

Everyone else face-palmed on reflex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so I'm hearing things for more ships and screen time for specific characters. Now that we've exited the intro, I have free reign to do what I want! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* Okay, Let's do this!**

**Reviews please! I want to make this story the best it can be!**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. PROPS TO MONTY OUM.**

* * *

Pyrrha awoke to a warm sensation. It felt as though it were holding her, strong yet gentle. _This feels nice... _Pyrrha snuggled up against the warmth, hoping to feel it as much as possible. She felt it constrict slightly in response. Sighing, she relaxed as much as possible. Then she heard light giggles. She ignored them as much as possible before she heard someone speak.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

_I know that voice._

"Pyrrha looks comfortable there Jaune. Maybe I should make you my pillow."

Pyrrha felt her source of warmth heat up. "Yang! You know she's unconscious! She doesn't have any control over what she does." Opening her eyes, she looked up to find her blond partner carrying her bridal style. A blush immediately spread across her face, making it match her hair. _I just snuggled into him! Oh, no. What do I do? _Before she had time to answer her question, Jaune looked down and saw her awake. "Oh! Goo- good morning, Pyrrha!" He blushed and looked up, averting her gaze.

"No control over what she does huh?" said Yang with a devious smirk.

Pyrrha stammered incoherently and began to flail in Jaune's arms. Surprised, Jaune lost his balance and fell. He turned in midair, holding Pyrrha so she wouldn't hit the ground. Instead, she landed on him. Faces less than an inch apart, the partners' faces were as red as they could be before Pyrrha quickly jumped up looking away. She felt the world spin a bit as she did so. Jaune followed immediately.

"And now she's taking the initiative!"

"Yang!" Pyrrha and Jaune turned to her and yelled simultaneously. The blond girl giggled evilly and continued walking with the rest. After a moment, Jaune was able to regain his composure, but failed to stop blushing.

He turned to Pyrrha and asked her, "Are you alright? You've been out for a while."

Still flustered, Pyrrha accidentally shouted more than said, "Yes! I'm fine! I'm okay!"

"Good. I was worried you might be hurt worse than I thought. I – um, we should keep going. We have to get back to Beacon."

_Oh no! I forgot about the initiation! _"What about the relic? Did we get one?" Suddenly remembering exactly where they were, she drew 'Milo and Akouo' and entered a battle stance, stumbling slightly. "Are there Grimm?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! We haven't seen any Grimm for a while now. Not since we took out the big ones."

"What big ones? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She wobbled over to Jaune, careful to keep from falling in her dizziness, and quickly scanned him for injury.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha, I'm fine! Calm down!" Jaune said concernedly.

Backing off a bit, she managed to calm herself slightly, though she still had her weapons out and at the ready. Still slightly disoriented as to her position, Pyrrha looked up to see the sun in order to gauge their course. Upon seeing the sun's position, she blanched. "How long was I out?" she asked, concerned.

"A few hours, but it doesn't matter. What I wanna know is why you went flying back and if you're alright!"

Remembering what happened, Pyrrha instantly became less agitated. "I don't know. It seemed to be going fine, and then there was some weird aura feedback and I got knocked back. I guess I was lucky. I'm still a bit woozy but otherwise I'm fine."

"Good! I was really worried. Just in case, let's get you looked at when we get back." He flashed her a charming. The sincerity in his voice caused Pyrrha to blush once again. "The others are going to leave us behind. We should get going."

"Okay. We should ask a professor about your aura too." Jaune nodded in in response. She put her weapons away and took a few steps, before wobbling and falling sideways. Jaune caught her in his arms, then picked her up just as he had before. Pyrrha turned red again, the blood rushing to her head making her dizziness worse. "J- Jaune, put me down."

"You're not well enough to walk yet. Let me take care of you until we get back. Consider it repayment for saving me from dying. This is technically my fault anyway." He smiled again, and his kindness caused her to look away embarrassed. Jaune walked quickly, catching up with the others. When she saw them, Yang whistled at playfully, causing Jaune to blush and Pyrrha's to deepen. "Shut up, Yang," they mumbled in unison. After that, the rest of the walk back to Beacon was relatively quiet.

* * *

When they arrived at Beacon, Jaune carried Pyrrha to the medical office. The nurse recognized them and frowned. Both smiling sheepishly, they explained the situation. Sighing, the nurse checked Pyrrha, said she was perfectly fine but that she should rest, then shewed the pair out.

"But what about our lollipops?" asked Jaune sarcastically as they were virtually shoved out the door. Pyrrha started laughing at his lame joke. When Pyrrha felt good enough to walk, the partners chatted on their way to the main hall, where Jaune dropped off their relic. They were told to return later that night. Walking away, Jaune's stomach growled. Chuckling embarrassedly, he asked. "Want to grab some food? I'm starved!"

Smiling, Pyrrha replied, "Sure, I could eat as well." They walked in and saw the rest of the group already eating and laughing. They quickly grabbed some food, Jaune going for a couple sandwich and Pyrrha a light salad. They sat down with the others and were soon caught up in their tales and laughter. _I'm glad I'm here. _Thought Pyrrha and Jaune.

* * *

Back in the main hall, all the initiates had gathered to hear another speech by professor Ozpin. There was a lot of talk about new rules for the year and nervousness in those who didn't do well. Up on the stage, Glynda Goodwitch walked to the mic and asked for silence, as the induction ceremony was about to begin. A nervous hush descended upon the students. From the right of the stage, a stoic Professor Ozpin walked to the center of the stage and turned to face them.

"Good evening students," he began, "and congratulations. Those of you in this hall have successfully completed initiation and become true students of Beacon. This is a significant accomplishment. But before I truly begin the ceremony, I must alert you to some changes occurring in the structure of teams this year. While watching the initiation, I noticed cooperation in larger groups than previous years. As such, I am increasing the team size to eight members, however, there will still only be one leader per team. Those select few who become leaders have a great responsibility to keep their teammates safe, and to keep them out of trouble. They must also report to the leaders council at the end of every week for a meeting to discuss various issues. In addition, teammates have an obligation to listen to their leader and support them. Now, without further ado, I present the teams."

Ozpin read of the names of eight teams, in total, sixty-four students, and with each team he played a video of their achievements during the initiation. After seven teams were read, Ozpin finally reached Jaune's name. "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. You will form team ANVL BLRS, or 'Anvil Blazonries' led by Jaune Arc."

Jaune was astonished. He had the least power out of the entire group, but he was being made leader!_How did this happen! I'm going to die! Someone else should be leader, not me! Maybe Pyrrha, or, anyone else!_

Pyrrha had to restrain herself from hugging him, instead, she punched his arm lightly. He was so out of it, he almost fell over. _I'm glad he's leader, that shows just how great he is. I know he'll steer us right._

Ozpin looked at the audience, and as he had done with the other teams, lit up a giant scroll screen playing back their initiation. Pyrrha and the rest of the audience looked on astonished. Jaune had done so well, it was no wonder he was made leader. He demonstrated amazing bravery, cunning, and leadership potential. But she also saw that he was carrying her the entire time. Embarrassed at her uselessness, she turned away from him.

"These students showed amazing courage in taking on three of the deadliest Grimm there are. As such, I award them the choice of either a private course taught by myself, or one less course. Each of you is permitted to pick individually. We will start with you Mr. Arc."

Coming out of his shocked state, Jaune felt he should take the private course in order to become a better hunter and not embarrass himself. "I choose a lesson with you professor."

"Very well. Ms. Nikos?"

"Your lesson," she replied before she knew what she was saying. Realizing she had already given her response she blushed, ashamed at the rude way she had spoken. Ozpin went down the rest of the line, and they all answered the same. Once finished, Ozpin gave closing statements and dismissed the students.

Looking to her side, Pyrrha saw Jaune lost in thought, and she had no idea what he was thinking.

* * *

_OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOH SHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSH ITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT_

* * *

The group walked into their room and looked around. It was rectangular, with eight beds. The bathroom was to be shared by the entire team, and was at the long end of the room, across from the entrance. Everyone was impressed with the room. Everyone except Weiss that is.

"How are we supposed to room with you boys! It's indecent! I was raised to accept that there are clear gender boundaries!"

"You have a problem with boys Weiss?" asked Yang teasingly.

"What? No! I just don't like that we have to live together!"

Yang put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest as she said, "Well, unless your feeling insecure about your _body_, I don't see why there's an issue."

Weiss quickly looked down before blushing and walking into the bathroom.

"You have to stop teasing everybody Yang, it'll hurt you later," said Jaune, trying not to laugh.

"But its so much fun!"

"Alright, your funeral. But, Weiss does have a point. Lets separate the beds. The guys will be by the entrance so that we don't accidentally walk in on you girls. Is that okay, Ren?"

"I don't have a problem with it," said Ren.

"But Ren! We have to be together!" yelled Nora.

"Sorry Nora, but we have to keep with social norms." replied Jaune.

"NO! REN! Tell him we have to be!"

"I can't. I agree with Weiss too."

"REN! You traitor! We have to be together!" Nora jumped on Ren's back and repeatedly asked him to stay with her. Ren looked to Jaune for help, but he looked away, leaving Ren to fend for himself. _I will remember this Jaune!_

The team set to work dividing the room with a curtain they took from Beacon maintenance staff. When they were done, everyone started putting their personal effects around room. Most unique out of all of them was Nora. She shoved all of her stuff into a corner insisting she needed as much room to move around as possible. She even installed monkey bars over her bed. Hanging over her nightstand from her wardrobe doors was a picture of Ren and her when they were kids. Nora was standing on Ren, as he walked on all fours, and both of them were smiling those adorable infectious childish smiles everyone loves. When she was done setting up, she sat on her bed and sulked, mumbling something about Ren being a traitor every few minutes.

In contrast, Ren set his area up into a closed off office-like space. The only color in his area was a large picture tacked to the ceiling of a Valkyrie.

The others kept their areas fairly close to how they started, with small differences. Weiss added some designer fabrics to her bed and a formal office lamp. Ruby had some action figures of Huntresses and Hunters, and a picture of her and Yang. Yang had some speakers and a Dust Track Rack for her favorite music. Blake filled her bookshelf with various types of books, representing virtually every genre. And Pyrrha put a spartan shield on the wall over her bed, and a chest at the foot of it.

Only Jaune didn't change anything. He didn't have posters, books, music, pictures, or anything else. All he had were the basic necessities. When he was asked why, all he said was that his village didn't have 'anything fancy'. Everyone took this as a perfectly viable answer but Pyrrha. She was determined to find out more about their mysterious leader's background.

Exhausted by the days events, everyone went to bed early, because they had to go to classes in the morning. Pyrrha fell asleep first. This was apparent because of her light snoring. Much to her surprise, her dreams were interrupted by a pillow. She looked angrily towards the source to see Ruby standing on her bed pouring out as much negative energy as possible towards the other red-head.

"DO. NOT. SNORE," was all she said before she laid back in bed, continuing her angry stare. Pyrrha turned around and tried her utmost to keep from snoring, fearful that she would wake up to a scythe at her neck otherwise. Another few minutes later, everyone was sleeping peacefully.

Except for Ren.

* * *

**So I built team ANVL BLRS with the last names of the group, because I couldn't get out of the JNPR RWBY mindset. How am I doing so far? I think I can add a lot more fun now that I have a setup to work with. Again, Reviews! I want to make it better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, time to make some magic happen. Thanks to those who review. I really like to make my own stuff, but adding in fan content creates a fun collaborative story. I won't take all ideas, but I will use some. Know that I am taking advice into account! **

**Reviews please! I want to make this story the best it can be!**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. PROPS TO MONTY OUM.**

* * *

Pyrrha was fighting for her life against a horde of Grimm. She knew she couldn't take them on by herself, but she couldn't give up or she would die. A large group of insanely quick Beowolves surrounded her. Pumping as much aura into her arm as she could, she moved her weapon at frightening speeds, dropping Grimm after Grimm to the ground. Two smaller Beowolves lunged at her from the side, knocking her weapon out far, but killing themselves. Leaving her wide open, she had no choice but to block and incoming swipe from an abnormally large Beowulf, wrenching her shield from her grip. She shoved her weapon deep into the Grimm's head, but another, equally strong Beowolf came from directly behind the first. It slashed her across the chest, rending her armor into pieces. Disarmed, and left with nothing but rags, Pyrrha thought she was doomed. Suddenly, a flash of white light and the Grimm lay dead. She looked up to see a boy with a sword and shield annihilating the Grimm in waves. Once finished, he put his sword and shield away and turned to her.

"You alright?" he asked suavely.

"I- I'm fine. Thank you."

He walked over her and looked down at her. She looked at his eyes. In their blue depths was something fierce and predatory that sent a chill up her spine. She sat up to look more closely at him, to see he was already squatting, face mere inches in front of hers. He gave an evil smile and shoved her back down roughly.

"Hey! What was-!" She looked up to see him on all fours directly over her. He was less than an inch from her face, and was slowly getting closer. She saw that he had sharp teeth, almost like fangs. Feeling his breath, and having nowhere else to go, Pyrrha closed her eyes in fear. Then he kissed her, roughly. At first she objected, squirming, but then he moved his body to pin hers to the ground. He seemed to suck the air from her. Unable to do anything else, Pyrrha had no choice but to submit.

As soon as she did so, he separated from her lips, and the beast within him calmed. She took a deep breath, refilling her lungs and looked up to see him. She saw him place his hand on his heart and then point at her. She couldn't believe it. He had taken her control completely, and then immediately given it back to her. He had shown her that he was more than able to take her, but chose to let her decide her own fate. With that, he stood up and walked away.

Unsatisfied with the outcome, she rose and chased after him befor embracing him from behind. He turned around in her arms and looked down at her. He smiled, and to her horror, began to dissolve. She tightened her embrace, not wanting him to leave her.

"Please don't go! Please!" she begged in desperation. But soon, there was nothing left to hold. She refused to let go. She kept her arms wrapped around the space his figure left in her arms.

Then she woke up.

* * *

Pyrrha awoke in a half awake state, one single tear streaming down her face. Laying on her side, she blinked the blur from her eyes. When at last she could see clearly, she wished she couldn't. Across from her, she saw a pair of menacing red eyes. The same eyes that had glared her into submission the night before. More than a little startled, Pyrrha turned away, only to come face to face with Jaune Arc. In her bed. Right next to her.

Pyrrha screamed.

"JAUNE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

Surprised, Jaune instantly woke up. He saw Pyrrha right next to him and screamed as well, leaning back and falling out of the bed. The noise woke the whole room.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" screamed a beauty sleep deprived Weiss. "WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"JAUNE WAS IN MY BED!"

Pyrrha looked to Ruby, who pulled up her sleeping mask. _I can't believe I was scared by a sleeping mask_ she barely had time to think. "SETTLE DOWN, IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!" Jaune got up and retreated onto his side of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled when he saw Nora asleep in Ren's bed as well. Nora woke up at the same time as Ren. Face to face, they fell off of opposite sides of the bed.

"REN! WHERE'S MY UNICORN? YOU STOLE HIM DIDN'T YOU?"

"NORA, WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED? Wait, you're worried about your stuffed unicorn more than being in the same bed as me?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE YELLING ABOUT?" shouted Yang, finally awake. She looked from person to person through the room for answers. Finally she stopped on Blake.

"Pyrrha woke up screaming about Jaune in her bed, causing Jaune to scream. Then Weiss screamed at Pyrrha for screaming. Ruby screamed at Weiss _and _Pyrrha for screaming. Jaune went to his side, but screamed about Ren and Nora being in bed together. Ren and Nora woke up screaming about Nora and a unicorn respectively."

"OH! THANK YOU!" screamed Yang.

"Can we please stop screaming, you're all hurting my ears." said Blake calmly.

"NOT UNTIL JAUNE TELLS ME WHAT HE WAS DOING IN MY BED!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I'M JUST AS SURPRISED AS YOU!"

"I DOUBT THAT!"

"WELL I DIDN'T CLIMB INTO YOUR BED!'

"THEN I SUPPOSE YOU FLOATED IN, HUH?"

"GUYS, THERE'S A DUST RECORDER ON THE CIELING, WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENED BY WATCHING IT!" shouted Blake, desperate for silence.

…

"There's a camera in our room?" asked Yang.

"Yes, I installed it before bed last night, why?"

"No reason. Oh, I gotta get ready for class!" Yang disappeared into the bathroom, dragging her uniform in with her.

"Alright, then let's look at the tape!" huffed Pyrrha, staring daggers at Jaune.

Blake downloaded the footage off of the camera and played it back over her scroll. At first, all they saw was everyone sleeping. Blake sped up the footage until she saw movement. The verdict was ridiculous. First, Jaune _did_ float from his bed, into Pyrrha's. Flabbergasted, the partners looked at each other speechless. Second, Nora sleepwalked from her bed into Ren's, leaving her unicorn behind. Ren looked at her both unsurprised and apathetically, as though this had happened before. Finally, Yang woke up, snuck over to Nora's side and stole her unicorn.

"YANG IS A UNICORN THEIF!" shouted Nora. They all heard a small shriek from the bathroom Nora banged on the door to the bathroom, which eventually opened under the force of her furious barrage. Inside, Yang was nowhere to be found. Nora looked out the open window to see Yang sprinting away, buttoning her shirt on the run. "YANG! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she yelled back.

"Okay, well we know why Nora was in Ren's bed, and why her unicorn is gone, but why did Jaune float into Pyrrha's bed?" asked Ruby confused.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm getting ready for class," huffed Weiss.

"I agree," said Blake.

"Yeah. Girls get bathroom first!" Ruby declared.

"Fine with me," said Jaune.

Pyrrha sighed and walked towards the bathroom.

As the girls went about their routine, Jaune struck up a conversation with Ren. "So does that happen often with you?" Jaune asked him.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Have you tried to do anything to stop it?"

"Many times. But I've come to the conclusion that I need external help."

"Oh. You should get some then. Now I know how embarrassing it is to wake up like that."

"Good, then maybe next time I ask for help, you'll help me."

"If I ca- wait. Did _you _float me into Pyrrha's bed?" Jaune asked shocked.

Ren smirked and turned away before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "Who knows?"

_Note to self, never piss off Ren again. _Jaune noted mentally.

* * *

When they were all ready for class, they headed to breakfast. As they entered the cafeteria, Nora saw Yang eating a long pastry. "YANG! GIVE ME MY UNICORN!" she yelled running straight for her, jumping over tables and generally causing havoc.

Yang looked up surprised to see an angry Nora charging at her. Terrified, she ran out of the cafeteria, pastry in her mouth, Nora hot on her heels. "MMMM FWWWWY!" she yelled through her breakfast.

The others looked on, laughing quietly to themselves as the fiery-blond girl got what she deserved.

* * *

After breakfast, ANVL BLRS went to a series of long, boring classes focusing on Grimm types and basic properties of Dust. Only Blake, Weiss, and Ren managed to stay awake in all of the classes.

Yang was unfortunate enough to be seated next to Nora in every class. Most of her classes she focused on Nora's hostile gaze more than the lectures.

At the end of the day, they had a class concerning Aura control by Glynda Goodwitch. Jaune and Pyrrha both payed special attention to this class, remembering what happened during initiation. At the end of the class, Jaune and Pyrrha stayed behind while the rest returned to the dorms, led by Yang being furiously chased by Nora.

When they were alone with her, the partners explained what happened in the Emerald Forest.

Goodwitch looked at Jaune's aura without actively putting any of her own in contact with his. "Hmm. You seem to have a lot of potential. Much more than even I have. Unfortunately Ms. Nikos, you must have aura greater than that of the person you are trying to unseal. He easily has ten times the aura you have. It's a wonder you didn't die immediately. As for you Mr. Arc, I'm afraid even Professor Ozpin won't be able to unlock it. You will have to unlock it yourself. In order to do this, your body must be strong enough to withstand it, and your soul must be enriched enough to meld with it. I suggest you begin training immediately, or it will be years coming."

Amazed at the news, Jaune began thinking about all the things he had to do to become stronger and unleash his aura. Then he realized that he could use aura already. "But professor, I can already use some aura."

"In your case, you have such a strong aura that it cannot be completely contained. The aura you use is like a leak in a container. As such, while your aura may recharge faster than others, you cannot use it for any stronger purposes such as weapon enhancement and mending your wounds. I advise you to be careful."

Thanking the professor, they left the room and headed towards the dorm room.

"That's amazing Jaune,you have so much aura just waiting to be tapped!" started Pyrrha."We have to work on unsealing it as soon as possible."

"I agree. But first, lets make a plan of action."

They chatted some more as they walked, about nothing in particular. Then, Pyrrha brought up Jaune's lack of possessions, asking why he didn't have anything when she knew that he should. His face grew darker, he looked at her with pained eyes and mumbled that he didn't want to talk about it. Seeing his obvious distress, she didn't press further, but decided to try again later.

After a few moments they went back to their normal chatter, continuing until they reached the room. They were not prepared for what they saw when they got back.

As they entered the room, the first thing they saw was Ren, Blake, Weiss and Ruby laughing hysterically. When Jaune asked what happened, Ruby gestured vaguely towards the bathroom, her arms not working in her laughter. When they looked at where she had gestured, Jaune and Pyrrha immediately burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Nora was hugging a giant stuffed unicorn on her bed, snuggling into its back. And the unicorn was stuffed with Yang. Yang was blushing a deeper red than any that the rest of the group had ever seen. Yang, defeated, must have resigned herself to her fate, because she did nothing to struggle. The rest of the group began taking pictures of poor Yang's predicament. Yang opened her mouth to speak against it, but Nora slapped her butt like a horse jockey, causing her to yelp before going silent, blush deepening even further. Nora only let her leave her grasp when they went for dinner, and even then only if Yang promised to put the suit back on and sleep with her that night. Eventually, the poor unicorn-girl managed to calm down and fall asleep, leaving Nora to do what she would.

Nora slept well that night, as did everyone else.

...

...

Except for Ren.

* * *

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It just came flowing out before I figured out what I was writing! I ended up reading my own chapter like someone else wrote it. It was super surreal and frankly, it felt awesome.**

**Reviews! I want to make the story better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, another chapter hammered out! I'm gonna spice things up in the coming chapters.**

**Reviews Please! I want to make the story the best it can be.**

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY. PROPS TO MONTY OUM.**

* * *

Jaune awoke the next morning, thankfully in his bed. He took a moment to lie there, reluctant to leave the warmth of his comforter. When he at last found the courage, he rose from the bed and threw a towel over the curtain separating the room, signaling to anyone who was awake that he was up. Hearing no response, he walked groggily through the curtain, and saw the girls all still sleeping soundly. He chuckled inwardly as he saw Pyrrha drooling, and Yang and Nora hugging it out in their dreams, smiling. He walked into the bathroom, ignoring the various cosmetics and bath products the girls had left strewn everywhere. After undressing, he stepped into the shower, putting the water on at a warm and comfortable temperature.

_I love showers. They're so relaxing. _Jaune had loved bathing ever since the day his teacher had dragged him back and forth through the mud with her aura. Good mood ruined and suddenly feeling dirtier than when he stepped in, Jaune scrubbed vigorously from head to toe. Once finished, he let the water cascade down his body, melting away the final aches and pains from the initiation. Not wanting to leave the shower, Jaune slid down the side of it and sat down. He relaxed again and in his still tired state, he nodded off.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up before everyone else. Thinking this was a good time, she hurried into the bathroom to avoid the rush with the others, stripping as she walked. She yawned as she entered, creating a muffled noise in her ears and forcing her eyes shut. Without hesitation she walked into the shower. It took her a moment to notice that the water was already running. _That's odd, I don't think I turned it on. _Not warranting her little attention in the mornings, she shrugged and reached for her organic coconut-milk shampoo, yawning again. She accidentally knocked it it off pf its holder while she had her eyes closed.

"Ow! Wha- OH!"

Pyrrha jumped at the unexpected voice, and, slowly turned around to see Jaune sitting on the floor of the shower, hands over his eyes.

Her first instinct was to scream.

She took in a deep breath, but before she could let the sound out of her mouth, Jaune stood up and covered it. After hearing her sharp intake of breath, he knew what was coming. Surprised, Pyrrha fell backwards, dragging Jaune along with her. He had the reflexes to catch her head before it hit the floor, but didn't quite catch himself. When he landed, his lips met hers harshly and his limbs pinned her to the ground. Shocked, neither of them moved. Instead, the kiss was prolonged, before Jaune broke it off, finally realizing what had happened. Both of them turned a deeper shade of red than Ruby's prized cloak.

Pyrrha was reminded of her dream the night before, and found it unnervingly easy to substitute the mysterious boy with Jaune. She glanced at him, accidentally meeting his eyes as he glanced at her. Then they realized that they were completely exposed.

Pyrrha quickly covered herself with her arms, as did Jaune, but not before they had a chance to see everything the other had. Secretly, both of them were impressed. With no room to turn around, lest they risk touching again, they both chose to look down instead of at the other. Pyrrha was the first to speak.

"What are you doing in here Jaune?" She asked, harshness overshadowed by embarrassment.

"I was in here first. I guess I fell asleep because the water felt so good," he blushed deeper at his actions. Pyrrha looked at him, and decided that there was no way he was lying. There wasn't any possibility that Jaune had snuck into the shower, and she was confident that her leader wasn't the type to do such a thing. _In that case, this is kind of my fault. Oh, how embarrassing! _She blushed a deeper shade of red as well, matching Jaune.

"We- well, what now?" she asked, her voice squeaking.

"I- I'll get out. Give me a moment." Pyrrha looked away as Jaune stepped out, but couldn't resist looking back at him when he couldn't see her. _Oh my goodness, he's gorgeous! _Despite his appearance with his armor on, Jaune was well built, his muscles toned to the perfect shape and density. His wet blond hair was messy and wild. When he walked, he walked on edge, his stance suggesting he could hurt someone at any moment. Drooling for a different reason than sleep, Pyrrha's legs become slightly numb, and the point where they met heated up. Feeling this immediately, she blushed as red as she could. _Oh no! How can I have thoughts about Jaune like that? He's my partner! I mean not that kind of partner, he's there for my benefit but- Imeanweworktogether- I don't like him! Idon'tIdon'tIdon't!_ She looked back at him, her body reacting again, her heart beating increasingly faster. She looked away again. _NO! I DON'T! _And again towards Jaune. She couldn't deny her body any longer, and this time, maintained her gaze. _I totally like him! What do I do? He just saw me naked! I'm looking at him naked! Look away Pyrrha! Look away! _But no matter what she told herself, her body refused to listen.

Jaune wrapped himself in a towel, closed his eyes and turned around with a smile. Pyrrha felt her heart stop beating, only to start again even faster. She was thankful that his eyes were closed. He checked outside the door, waved towards her, and bolted to his part of the room. She took a few minutes to calm herself down before standing up, legs still wobbling. She knew she should finish her shower soon. Hurrying, she finished her routine before exiting the bathroom, still flushed. She got dressed in her armor, and woke up Blake, knowing she preferred quiet and would likely most appreciate an empty bathroom. She mumbled a word of thanks and got up, hair sticking in multiple directions and her bow slightly askew. Pyrrha briefly wondered why she wore it all the time. Blake slumped into the bathroom and shut the door.

Trying to distract herself, Pyrrha left the room, and decided to grab breakfast.

* * *

Ren hadn't slept for two days. He knew why, but he would be damned before he said it. Across from him sat Jaune, who seemed distracted by something. Ren didn't really care. The less attention Ren was paid today, the better. With dark circles under his eyes, and less interest in interacting with the world than normal, he ate his cereal, taking small bites and chewing each bite EXACTLY forty times. He finished his cereal and rose from the table, getting Jaune's attention. _Great. _

"Are you okay Ren? You look pretty tired."

"Yes, I am fine. I just have not been sleeping well."

"What's wrong, are you sick? Would you like to go to the nurse? I could take you. I guess you could say I know her." Jaune chuckled, much to Ren's ire.

"I am fine. I just need to be left alone." He stalked away from Jaune, who was confused at what he had done to earn Ren's displeasure this time.

As Ren left, Pyrrha entered. Jaune blushed, turned away, and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. This proved futile, because no sooner had he looked away than she saw him. His blond hair stood out from the rest of the students who had apparently learned to shroud themselves in aura so they looked like shadows. _Damn it, why can't I do that! _

Deciding it was best to face the situation, Pyrrha grabbed breakfast and sat down across from him. She had meant to act as though the morning had never happened,but her new-found feelings prevented her from engaging in coherent speech with him.

This time Jaune broke the silence. "So, about this morning. I- uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I-I-I know. C-c-can we just, forget about it?" she tried as hard as she could to keep her voice from shaking, but to avail.

"S-sure, I guess."

With that, they fell into one of their trademark awkward silences.

They were saved by Nora, who sat down roughly next to Pyrrha, startling them both.

"Hi guys! Have you seen Ren? I can't find him anywhere!" she asked with the usual energy.

"He just left. I had breakfast with him. He seemed kinda moody. I don't think he's been sleeping well." replied Jaune.

Nora blanched at Jaune's last statement. "What did he have for breakfast?" she asked, a serious (for Nora) expression on her face.

"Marshmallow flakes."

"Did he chew exactly forty times per bite?"

"What? I don't know. He did take a long time though."

Nora finished her food almost instantly, thanked Jaune, and ran out the door.

_Okaaaaaaaay?_

When they were done with breakfast, the partners went to class. They sat next to each other, but didn't speak. The only person who noticed this was Yang, who made a mental note to get information out of Pyrrha later. Most of the day passed like this. At the end of the day, Jaune went to train by himself, leaving Pyrrha in the grips of the malicious and cunning Yang. With infinite smoothness, Yang asked her, "What happened between you and Jaune?" Pyrrha nearly fell out of her chair, dropping her books.

"Wha- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, I saw you making googly eyes at him. You like him don't you?" she grinned like a wolf about to devour her prey.

"N-N-No! I don't! Besides, Jaune wouldn't like me anyway."

"Jaune would like any girl that made an honest move on him. Did you forget what happened the day we got here?"

"No. And Jaune isn't so shallow that he would go with any girl."

"True. Well, if you really don't like him, I guess I'll take him." Yang acted as if she were about to walk away.

"Wait! You like him?"

"Yeah, I think he's cute. And since you don't like him, I want him."

"Wait! I- uh- I..." Pyrrha looked down, embarrassed.

Yang turned around, triumphant grin on her face. " I knew it! Come with me! Tell me EVERYTHING!" Yang grabbed her roughly about the waist to emphasize that she had caught her. Pyrrha looked like she would die from embarrassment right there. Yang led Pyrrha out like she owned her. Pyrrha felt like she did.

* * *

Ren was exhausted. He couldn't keep it up. He needed sleep. He laid down in his bed, trying to nap, but it was futile. _I guess I have to say it after all. _He heard voices coming down the hall and saw most of his team enter the room. Except for who he needed to talk to most. Sighing, he rolled over and pretended to be asleep. He heard Nora shush everyone before whispering, "It's Ren. Don't wake him up. He's in a really bad mood."

"How do you know?" whispered Ruby back.

"He ate marshmallow flakes for breakfast. That's the sign he's in a bad mood. Then he took to long to eat them. That's how you know it's REALLY bad. Ren only eats them when he's angry, or thinking really hard. He really likes them, but he has this thing about self-discipline."

The others looked at her with disbelieving faces.

_How does she know that! I never told anyone. She's never even seen me eat them!_

They went back to their own activities, on their side of the curtain. Then Jaune entered. Ren immediately sat up and gestured that he needed to talk to him.

"What is it Ren? Are you okay now?"

"No. I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, how can I help?"

Ren blushed, cleared his throat, and whispered barely audibly. Jaune couldn't make out what he said and asked him to repeat it.

"...to Nora."

"What?"

"I need to sleep next to Nora!" he whispered harshly.

At that moment, Yang poked her head through the curtain, a giant smile on her face. "I heard that Ren! Hey girls, Ren needs to sleep next to Nora!" This elicited laughter from much of the group, and Nora shouted happily.

Ren paled whiter than Weiss' hair. Jaune clapped him on the shoulder and looked at him with understanding.

Nora worked with the others to move her things next to Ren's. Jaune still avoided Pyrrha as much as possibly through the whole process, eliciting a giggle from Yang every time she saw the awkwardness between them. Unfortunately, they couldn't move Nora's monkey bars, much to her dismay. She decided to use the empty space as a play area, and told the others that she would share.

That night, despite the days events, everyone slept well.

Even Ren.


	8. Still alive, more to come

**I Swear I will Update soon! Getting clustered from all sides right now. Computer stopped working (writing this from my friends), Work and School cranked it up a few notches simultaneously, and I'm trying to find time to sleep. **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter. More to come!**


End file.
